I Showed Her
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: One Shot. The last straw came in the form of their last fight. Yamcha's still holding on, but what about Bulma? Has his pride ruined their relationship for the last time?


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc. Lyrics are © whoever wrote it and gave it to O-Town, I suppose?  
_

_Preface: I heard this song on my way home from work the other days, and it was just calling out to me "write a Yamcha one-shot!" So... I looked up the lyrics for it and I did. It's not very long, and I think the song itself is fairly terrible. But it worked for what I wanted to write. Anyway, enjoy! XOXO._

* * *

_It's catching up to me right now_

_All the things that I said the night I left her there_

_When I said I wanted out I was angry and upset_

_And at the time I couldn't care less about staying there_

_I had to prove I didn't care as much as she thought I did_

He closed the door behind him quietly, in an attempt not to wake her. She looked peaceful, curled up under the comforter. His eyes met the clock, which read three thirty AM. Letting out a quiet sigh, he gently pulled the sheets back. He wanted nothing more than to clean the dried stench of sweat off his body. However, that would wake the sleeping woman up. Instead, he opted to strip down to the bare minimum. The man crawled into the bed, soaking up the comforting feeling of the soft mattress and the clean linen against his tired and sore skin. Agroan passed through the woman's lips, rolling over and wrapping her arms around him. "You smell terrible." She muttered, her face scrunching up in disgust. Her blue eyes slowly opened, looking at the man lying before.

"So do you," he whispered with a laugh, noting the foul smell of her breath. She pouted, and he placed a kiss atop her forehead. "Go back to sleep, it's late."

Her eyes darted over to the digital clock that sat on her nightstand. Her eyes shot open when she saw how late it was. "You're not kidding it's late! Geeze, Yamcha, please tell me you have a good excuse for coming home so late!"

"The game ran to eleven innings. So between that and the traffic on the skyway coming back from Gingertown..." Yamcha trailed off, looking at Bulma earnestly. Her eyebrow arched as a look of disbelief came over her face.

"Really Yamcha? Are you really going to pull that one again?" She asked, her tone angry and demanding. "Six years ago. You said the exact same thing then, but all you were doing was getting your kicks with that blonde skank!"

The scar-faced man looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. He had brought this situation onto himself. It was his own fault for being untrue to her in the past, and unfortunately, he was well aware of it. "Check the sports station, Bulma. Honestly, I was trying to get home as soon as I can. What happened back then is nothing. I have a new lease on life now that I'm alive again, you know?"

"Ugh! Of course you're going to tell me that! But you and I both know that the second some dim-witted girl with huge boobs is in front of you, you can't control yourself! You turn fourteen shades of red and I swear you leave a pile of drool at her feet. You're such a dog sometimes, Yamcha! Why do I put up with you?"

He could feel his patience dwindling. Yamcha knew he had wronged the woman in the past. But this time, he was being truthful. She appeared to behaving none of it. Bulma was as stubborn as could be, and Yamcha knew there was no convincing her otherwise. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he retaliated, the tone of his voice cold and calculated. "I don't know, Bulma. The way you fawn over Vegeta these days, I'm beginning to think you're just blaming me as a way out!"

"Excuse me? There is nobody more loyal than I am! I try to help the poor guy when he hurt, and that means I'm falling for him?"

"Oh, don't make it like it was some one time thing. I see the way you look at him. You even have dreams about that creep. Are you really going to tell me you have no feelings at all for him?"

'_Get a hold of yourself, Yamcha. Stay calm. Don't let her see how much it bothers you. It'll only force us both to do stupid things.'_ The thoughts raced through Yamcha's mind, but he found himself unable to keep a hold on his emotions after her response. "And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Immediately, Yamcha's face turned red with anger. A vein popped in forehead, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned away from Bulma, pulling himself out of bed. He made his way to the closet, grabbing a suitcase from the top shelf. He rummaged through the drawers, pulling out piles of clothes and stuffing them in the suitcase. He silently made his way to the nightstand on his side of the bed, taking out a case that held all of his Capsules. Bulma watched silently, tears forming in her eyes. She could see him doing the one thing he always threatened to do, but never carried out.

"I'm leaving. For good this time."

_I hear that she's in love_

_But it took a while for her to get over the hurt_

_Now I know that I messed up_

_I was trying to give us time_

_But I see she took that time to find somebody else_

_What happened to the things she felt for me? Am I really a part of her past?_

The sound of the phone ringing blared in the sleeping Yamcha's ear. His eyes opened to the bright sunlight. He reached around for the phone sleepily, eventually finding it and picking it up. "Hello?" His voice was deep and groggy.

"Hey, Yamcha!"

"Bulma?" He responded confusedly. He hadn't heard from her since the night he left. Day after day he swore to himself he'd call her. That he'd apologize for being so irrational. But day after day he put it off, assuming she'd just hang up on him. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. It was two and a half years later. He'd devoted all his time to training. They were less than a week away from the arrival of the Androids. "You sound happy. What's going on?"

"Oh, not so much! I just wanted to invite you over for coffee. We can catch up and whatnot!"

A bewildered look came over the man's face. "Uh..." Yamcha trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll leave the past in the past! Start fresh!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly. "I'll see you in a few hours!"

The phone clicked, and Yamcha sat up in bed. He wasn't sure what Bulma meant, but he hoped that they could start fresh. Pretend he'd never left. They could pick up where they left off. He had been prepared to settle down this time, but it had gotten cut short by their fight. He sighed, pulling himself out from under the covers and heading towards the shower. He was going to look and smell his best for this occasion.

* * *

He checked his hair in the rearview mirror before stepping out of the car and capsulizing it. Yamcha took in a deep breath before walking up to the front door of the Capsule Corporation building and ringing the bell. He could feel his stomach churning nervously. He didn't know what to expect out of any of this. Within a few moments, the door flung open, revealing a smiling Bulma. Her aqua hair was now short. She looked a little heavier, but she carried it well, giving her figure a more voluptuous look. He smiled for a moment before noticing the small infant cooing on her left hip. "Yamcha! Oh, it's so nice to see you!" 

"Nice to see you too, Bulma..." He trailed off unsurely. "Have you taken up babysitting as a hobby or something?"

"Of course not, silly!" The woman exclaimed, smiling down at the small child. Her voice reverted into baby-speak. "Isn't your Uncle Yamcha so silly? Yes he is!" The baby cooed, letting out laughter in his small voice. "His name is Trunks."

Yamcha could feel himself frowning, and forced himself to plaster a smile on his face. His heart sank into his feet as he came to the realization that this baby was hers. Bulma had a child with someone else. A fresh start obviously meant something else to her. "So uhm, who's... the father?"

"Vegeta." Bulma replied non-chalantly. Trunks' eyes lit up at the sound of the name. Bulma let out a laugh herself when she saw the look of shock on Yamcha's face. "I know; it's crazy. But I guess you were right, Yamcha. I mean, all we ever did was fight. I was pretty upset for a while, but I started distracting myself by fighting with Vegeta. And I guess our fighting grew into something a little bit more pleasant."

Shattered. Yamcha swore he felt his heart break within his chest. He bit hard on his lip, continuing to force a smile. He looked at her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of the vicious Saiyan man. They sparkled the way they once did for him. Yamcha wondered what had happened, and how it could have. He needed time, but he realized that two years was too long for anyone. He shouldn't have expected her to wait for him. He sighed, realizing he'd been defeated at his own game. Bulma observed Yamcha, frowning at the sight of his obvious displeasure.

"That's great. Really Bulma! I'm happy for you two." He finally stammered out. It was clear he was lying, but Bulma said nothing about it. "I have a game today, and some training to take care of though. I'll see you soon though."

The man turned away, saying nothing else. Bulma was left with a frown on her face. She closed the door behind her, and before her stood Vegeta, smirking triumphantly. "Oh, poor Yamcha. His heart is so broken. Let's all feel bad for him!"

"Ugh, you're such a jerk, Vegeta. Cut him some slack, he had no idea!" Bulma retaliated, a glare on her face. "Sometimes I wonder why I chose you over him."

"Perhaps because I'm not a complete imbecile."

"Well, at least he shows people when he cares!"

Vegeta scoffed, turning to leave the room. "Feelings are for the weak, woman."

_I showed her_

_I let my pride take me far away from the only woman I loved_

_I showed her_

_And now she had found someone new_

_And her life will go on, and I'm all alone_

_But, I showed her._

Yamcha threw the capsule as hard as he could, letting out a frustrated scream. He had been foolish, and he knew it. His oafish pride prevented him from seeing clearly at times. It cost him his love. The only thing he was glad for was the fact that he left when he did. He found it bad enough to see her with Vegeta's child, but seeing her with him would have been far worse. She'd moved on. She was happy with her heartless Saiyan, and Yamcha was left to spending his late nights partying and hoping one day he could replace what he lost. But despite all the times he tried to tell himself that, he knew it would never happen. His hope was lost. He was alone.


End file.
